Truth
by Icelilly
Summary: Kyle has been having the same nightmare over and over again about his mother not accepting the fact that he is gay. He meets up with his boyfriend who suggests that they should tell their parents about their relationship. ONE-SHOT. STYLE.


**A/N-** Hey everyone! It's been such a long time that I've used my account! I decided that I'm going to start using again. This is my very first South Park fic. So please be kind.

Also, I never intended to make Stan so uke in some parts of the story. Kyle? Sort of. XD Please enjoy!

* * *

"Please don't be mad mom."  
"Don't be mad?! You're gay!!"  
"Why mom?! Why?! Why can't you accept me for loving other guys?"  
"It's wrong!! It goes against this family's moral values!!"  
"Please mom... Try to understand... I'm your son..."  
"Son?! I have no son..."  
"How could you mo-"  
"STOP!! I'm not your mother! I want you out of my house!"  
"But mom..."  
"I SAID OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"  
"Please mom! Don't hur-"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

My eyes flew open to the sound of my alarm clock. I looked at my sweaty palms. I had that dream again. I heard my mother calling from outside the door.

"Kyle? Are you awake?" she asked.  
"Yeah mom. I'm awake," I replied. She opened the door.  
"Great! Oh... Kyle, are you alright? You're all sweaty."  
"Don't worry. I'm just warm that's all," I smiled.  
"Oh okay. Here, I'll open your window for you!"  
"Thanks mom," I replied, watching her open my window.  
"There you go. Breakfast is waiting on the table."  
"Thanks again mom. I'll be down in a minute."

My mother smiled and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. I quickly got out of bed, put on whatever could find, brushed my hair and teeth, and ran down the stairs. I was greeted by my father, who was reading the paper, as always. And my brother Ike, who was studying. I gave him a light punch on the arm. In return, I got one of his "don't bug the crap out of me" looks. I sat myself down and ate my breakfast. I got a quick look from my dad.

"Kyle, are you okay?" That question got everyone looking at me.  
"Ye-Yeah... Why?"  
"It's just... you look like something is bugging you. Is everything okay with school?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine with school. I mean, I just aced my last two tests."  
"Well, what about your personal life?"  
"My-My personal life? What do you mean?" I asked, worriedly.  
"You know... Friends and love life..."  
"My friends are fine and I have no love life."  
"Oh... So, nothing's wrong?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure? You know, your mother and I can help you. We were teenagers too you know."  
"I know dad. But honestly! Nothing is wrong!"  
"Oh, alright."

My father went back to reading the paper and my mother went back to washing dishes. Ike looked at me and gave one of his "I know that you're lying" looks. I finished my breakfast as fast as I could and ran back up stairs and laid down on my bed. Little did I know, Ike was following me to my room and his closing the door scared me.

"Dude! You scared the crap out of me! What do you want?"  
"I know that you were lying to mom and dad."  
My eyes widened, "What are you talking about Ike?!"  
"I know what's been going on between you and Stan."  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about!!"  
"I think you do. You two are in a relationship aren't you?"  
"Lies!"  
"Kyle..."

There was a pause between us.

"How long Kyle?"  
"A few years."  
"A few years?! And you still haven't told mom and dad?!"  
"I can't Ike! Why the hell do think I've been acting like this?! I can't tell them..."

I felt tears coming down from my eyes. Ike grabbed a tissue from my desk and sat on my bed. I sat up so I could give him more space. He gave me the tissue in which I gladly thanked him.

"Thank you..."  
"Kyle, if it helps, I'm cool with it."  
I looked down at him, "You are?"  
He smiled, "Yeah! And if it helps, I'd be more then happy to keep your secret for you!"  
"Would you?"  
"Sure! But one other thing, You shouldn't worry. I'm sure mom and dad will be okay with it."  
I smiled back at him, "You sound like Stan. He always says that to me."  
"You should listen to him more often."

Ike gave me a quick hug and left my room. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, I went through my desk drawer and picked up my phone and dialed Stan's number. After a few rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Stan? It's Kyle..."  
"Kyle? Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying..."  
"I have Stan. I had that nightmare again. I need to see you. I need you by my side."  
"Of course. Listen, why don't you come here. My parents went to see my Uncle Jimbo and Shelly is out with friends."  
"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay?"  
"Okay. Oh, and Kyle?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
I smiled, "I love you too Stan."

I hanged up the phone and and grabbed my jacket. I ran down the stairs and told my parents I was going to Stan's place. Ike looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and headed out the door.

It didn't take me long before I got to Stan's place. We barely live a minute away from each other. I ran the bell and in a flash, the door flew open and Stan hugged me tightly.

"Stan?"  
"Yeah?  
"I can't breath..."  
He quickly let go, "I'm sorry! It's just... I can't stand to see you sad. That's all."  
I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Stan, you just being here makes me feel better."

I entered his home and hung my jacket on the rack. We entered his living room and sat down on the couch. Stan put his arm around me and held me close. I held his other free hand. I felt the tears coming down from my eyes again. He let go of my hand wiped my tears away.

"Kyle, the nightmare, you had it again?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Kyle, you shouldn't be scared."  
"Why?!"  
"Kyle, it's only a dream. You're so scared that your mind took your fear and made it into a nightmare. The only reason why it keeps coming back is because it's all you think about."  
"I can't help it..."  
"Yes. Yes you can. Nothing bad is going to happen. Listen, your parents invited my parents over for the afternoon. We should tell then."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Kyle, it's going to be okay. Trust me. You're overreacting."  
"But... my mother... she'll disown me..."  
"I say this over and over again, she won't disown you."  
"Yes... Yes she will..."

I bent down and cried. Stan lifted my head and kissed me. For a minute, I felt relaxed. But that feeling disappeared when his soft lips broke away from mine.

"Kyle. It will be fine. I haven't told my parents yet about our relationship either."  
I looked at him shocked, "You haven't? Why not?"  
"I wanted to wait until you were ready for it."  
"But aren't you worried of what your parents might think?"  
"No. Besides, I'd rather have our parents as our parents then any other adult. Remember what happen to Kenny when he told his dad that he was bi?

I paused and I remembered the story. Kenny told his dad that he was bi. His dad flipped out on him and was beaten the crap out. Wait a minute... after Kenny told us that story, my dream got more violent... Maybe Stan was right...

"Kyle?"  
"Stan... I think you're right... After Kenny told us that story, my dream got more violent. I think it's because after what happened to him, I thought it would happen to me!"  
"You see, I told you!" He said, excitedly.  
"Ike was right, I have to listen to you more often."  
Stan looked at me confused, "Ike? He knows? Since when?"  
"Just today. He kinda figured it out."  
"And what did he think?"  
"He said that he was... cool about it," I said as my eyes grew wider.  
"Like I said before, I told you!"  
"Yeah... Maybe you are right! Maybe I am overreacting! Maybe I am making a big deal out of this!" I smiled.  
Stan smiled back at me, "It's about time I see a smile on that face of yours!" He leaned down and gave me a kiss. It was quick but passionate. He held me close to him tightly.

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

We decided that we would head back to my place to play video games until his parents arrived at my home. However, when we got there, our parents were all ready chit-chatting and enjoying their drinks. I took a deep breath. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as every second passed. I held Stan's hand tightly. He looked at me and smiled, "Everything will be okay."

I hope you're right Stan.

We walked over to the living room where our parents were. They greeted us quickly but went back to their chit-chatting. I took another deep breath and said the words that would probably change my relationship with my parents forever...

"Mom? Dad? There's something I need to tell you..."


End file.
